A mount is understood as a connection device between a camera and the focusing mount of a lens. A mount includes a first part, the camera mount, and a second part, the lens mount. For example, the connection device can be configured as a connecting thread or a bayonet catch. Known mounts are, for example, the C-Mount, CS-Mount, PL-Mount, EF-Mount, F-Mount, K-Mount, and Alpha-Mount.
It is generally known that lenses for cameras, especially film cameras, comprise a focusing mount and assembled lens mount and are available as such in the marketplace. A particular lens mount can only be combined with a specific camera mount. If a user has cameras having different mounts, the user must purchase suitable lenses for each camera.
Intermediate mounts exist which can be used between a lens mount and a camera mount, so that lens mounts of a first type can be connected to camera mounts of a second type. For example, this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,437. The disadvantage of this is that for geometrical reasons the known intermediate mounts only allow for very limited interchangeability. DE 84 11 748 U1 describes a three-part adapter for enabling the use of exchangeable lenses on different camera housings.